


llegando está el carnaval.

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: disclaimer no tengo la mas puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>QUEBRADEÑO MI CHOLITAAAAAAAAA *QUENAS* *RALLADORES*</p>
            </blockquote>





	llegando está el carnaval.

-Parecés un boludo.

-Gracias. Vos también. Salame. 

-GERARD. Dejá a tu hermano tranquilo, querés, y ponete el poncho que ya salimos...

-Mamá... Yo no quería actuar... Mikey tiene razón... Parecemos salames...

-Subite al auto, dale, después te compro unas shocobolas y no jodés más?

Y la secuencia se repetía. Se venía repitiendo desde que llegó esa nota en el cuaderno: 

"Papis: Para el acto de fin de año, los nenes van a tener que traer un poncho o alpargatas o vestimenta tradicional del norte del país para bailar el Carnavalito.   
Los esperamos.  
-Las seños"

De alguna manera, Donna embutió a los hermanos en unos ponchitos de todopordospesos y meterlos en la camioneta, cosa de por lo menos acercarlos al área aproximada del colegio. Los chicos protestaban cantando versiones obscenas de la canción cuyo ritmo tendrían que bailar en un formato espeluznantemente similar al de un ritual satánico, ligeramente más colorido, revoleando pañuelitos de colores para celebrar la felicidad y la fecha de fiesta. No me jodan, pensaba Gerard. Esto no es fiesta. A mí traeme un Scalextric o un boludo disfrazado del hombre araña. 

Para cuando la camioneta se estacionó en la entrada del colegio, ya había una conglomeración importante de padres entusiásticamente patriotas con niños a la rastra, y los hermanos Way reconocieron de lejos a su amigo Ray.

Ray era más grande. Ray estaba en tercer grado. (TERCER GRADO, cómo conociste a uno de tercer grado, Gee? Seguro que le tiraste comida. Te conozco.)   
No sólo era más grande y más alto, sino que su pelo lo volvía casi diez centímetros más alto que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Enseguida salió corriendo con los hermanos hacia el patio del colegio, el lugar donde se veían todos los días, y de a uno treparon al sauce, haciéndole piecito a Mikey que no conseguía ni separarse del suelo. 

-Y Frank? Alguno vio a Frank? -preguntó Gerard cuando terminó de subir, revolviéndose un poco el pelo aplastado con ímpetu de madre y colgándose la flauta dulce del cuello. 

-No lo vi llegar, pero seguro llega tarde. No se quería poner el poncho. Lo escuché quejarse ayer. 

Frank era chico, Frank era el más chico de los cuatro- aún Mikey, también de primer grado, era más grande que él. Y más alto. Frank era el opuesto exacto, anatómicamente, de Ray. Bajito, delgado y con pelo naturalmente lacio y con el aspecto de la peinada con gel de una madre insistente. Pero era más ruidoso. Uno podía no ver venir a Frank, pero lo escuchaba.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Se escuchó el tambor desde el otro lado del patio, y el chico apareció de atrás de la puerta golpeando un bombo con dos escobillas de cocina, gritando desafinado "LLEGANDO ESTÁ EL CARNAVAAAAAAAAAAAAL QUEBRADEÑO MI CHOLITAAAAAA!!!"

Gerard no contuvo la risa al verlo llegar, y les costó dejar de reírse lo suficiente para hacer que Frank suba al árbol, tirando entre los tres. Para cuando había conseguido subir, los grados empezaron a enfilar a través del patio hasta donde se ponían en escena los actos, justo abajo del sauce.   
Ray se apresuró a bajar primero, para funcionar como amortiguador de los otros tres para que bajasen, justo a tiempo, del otro lado del árbol, y se dispersaran a sus respectivos grupos. En las filas, Frank hacía caras a la fila de segundo grado, haciendo reír a Gerard, quien reciprocaba con señas. Era tradición, y hasta ahora nadie los había atrapado. 

Los seleccionados para bailar fueron llevados por las maestras hacia el escenario, y formados en una ronda, con las manos agarradas. Gerard quedó enfrentado a Mikey y Frank, entre los tres envidiando a Ray por haber logrado quedar afuera de la puesta. Cuando la música empezó, la ronda también empezó a girar ("hacia la derecha- no, la OTRA derecha, la de escribir-bieeeeeeen. Pónganle onda. Salten.) y un horripilante coro de flautas dulces tocadas precariamente por niños de primaria básica hizo eco por todo el patio. Probablemente por toda la cuadra. Qué hermosa es la juventud. Llegando está el carnaval. Ponchos. Más pañuelo. Vamos que es una fiesta.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el acto terminó, y los chicos se retiraron felizmente a sectores del patio donde podían exorcizarse del pesadísimo espíritu nacionalista que le daban a uno esos ponchos enormes de lana de llama. Ya fuera de esos atuendos del demonio, y habilitados para correr libremente, volvieron automáticamente al sauce, donde uno podía burlarse tranquilamente de sus amigos sin el cargo de conciencia del fantasma del bullying escolar que la mirada de la maestra les hacía sentir. 

-Mikey, parecías un boludo.

-Ya sé, vos también. 

Armada la ronda de papitas en el centro de la raíz del árbol, los cuatro se dispusieron a debatir el tema obligado después de un acto: quién había quedado peor parado.

-Gerard tiene flauta. Yo no. Parezco menos boludo. 

Risas generales disparadas por la palabra "boludo" y derivados aparte, se hacía tarde, y cuando las tres madres, ya amigas entre sí, o más como compañeras en contención criminal infantil, propusieron proyecto de cena comunitaria en pizzería.

Y aún cuatro boludos con ponchos, flautas y alpargatas no serían lo suficientemente boludos como para negarse.

 

THE FIN

**Author's Note:**

> gracias x tanto perdon x tan poco


End file.
